1. Technical Field
The invention relates to theft deterrent devices, and particularly to a device which wraps around, through or attached to a protected article with a security cable. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a security device which includes an internal alarm system which is actuated if the cable is cut, and which includes an alarm conductor which extends about the perimeter of the security device or around the speaker of an audible alarm or about a simulated speaker grille formed on the housing which will actuate the audible alarm if an attempt is made to cut through the device or the audible alarm speaker or simulated speaker grille.
2. Background Information
Various retail establishments use numerous types of theft deterrent systems and devices to discourage shoplifting. Many of these devices attach to the article to be protected by cables which wrap around the device or extend through portions of the device or are secured thereto in other manners. The device will sound an alarm if the security device itself is tampered with, such as cutting the attachment cable. Also, the security devices will carry an EAS tag which will actuate an alarm of a security gate that is usually located at the exit of the retail establishment.
These security devices contain an alarm system which includes an audible alarm which emits a high pitched alarm sound through a speaker, such as a piezoelectric speaker, mounted in the security device. The alarm alerts store personnel that the article being protected thereby is being tampered with, as well as possible tampering of the security device itself. It has been found that some shoplifters having certain knowledge of the particular security device used thereon will deactivate the audible alarm speaker or portions of the security device by use of snips or other tools which will cut through the housing of the security device, which is usually formed of a rigid plastic. The snips will deactivate the speaker or other portions of the security alarm so that when the article is removed from the store or from the protected article, the alarm will not be sounded. Even though the housings of the security devices are rigid plastic, the snips which are usually used for metal working can cut through the housing to disarm the speaker and/or circuitry of the security device.
Thus the need exists for a security device, which in addition to providing the desired alarm system to a protected article, also incorporates a protection to prevent a shoplifter from disabling the alarm speaker and/or alarm circuitry by cutting through the housing of the security device with snips or other cutting mechanisms.